Too much patience
by yunachansuteki
Summary: Tomoyo has loved Sakura for years and Tomoyo can't take seeing SxS together, but as the best friend of Sakura she still has a role to her love's life; how long will her patience last? What will this 'patience' make her do? Having her heart in a mess, who will she really end up with? TxS.K? TxS.L? SxE?
1. Too Much Patience Author

**_Irasshaimase!_**

* * *

**Hi Readers,**

**After re-reading TMP, I noticed how much it needed work and I'd like to apologize for the lousy work. Thank you for those who put up with it and provided me feedback. I'd like to share that I'll be revising the fic and will be deleting the old chapters for now. But to set expectations, I'll only be editing the old chapters and keep them close or still on the original plot. I may cut some scenes and conversations so there will surely be improvements. I'm really sorry about the old version, what was on my mind before I made this fic was just "I'd like to make a story like this with this and that kind of scene". I didn't think thoroughly on how I will be connecting-the-dots to the scenes that I thought about, and make the story work out (_or make sense for that matter_). I feel ashamed of myself and if my best friend saw my work I'll definitely get hit on the head. I was naive. I'm pretty sure that I changed how I write since 2008. For future grammar lapses I'd like to already apologize in advanced. But hopefully I'd have less of those. Please do keep the reviews/PM coming so whatever needs to improve will improve. Thank you for those who will support this. \(^-^)**

* * *

_*By the way if anyone is interested in beta reading my future chapters just PM me and I'll reply as soon as I can. ^^_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hi everyone, I'm currently revising the whole fanfic. Having been able to think back and realize how much this needs work, and seeing that this may have developed cobwebs these past few years, I'd like to improve myself for the past and future readers of TMP, and show that I can do better._**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Sakura-chan, i love you" whispered a raven haired girl who's lying beside the sleeping Sakura. .

Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto have been best friends since the 3rd grade and Tomoyo's attachment all started with an eraser Sakura gave her. This created an impression and made her heart beat so fast. As the days, weeks, months, years, passed her feelings just got stronger and is just too scared to admit it to Sakura. . . Especially when Syaoran entered the picture.

Sakura has had feelings for Syaoran since 5th grade and she didn't to realize it until Syaoran himself confessed his love for her

Tomoyo was with Sakura every step of the way, supporting her even if it was already killing her inside.

They're already in college and as usual Syaoran went back to Hong Kong to his family in the 1st month of summer. Tomoyo was keeping Sakura company at home. Tomoyo and Sakura even in college sleep at each other's houses. They've been through, practically, everything together. Especially when they found out that they were 2nd cousins, their friendship just got stronger, their closeness, tighter.

Sakura, being with Syaoran since the 6th grade, thinks that she has better luck at her relationship than Tomoyo. In a way, yes, she is right but only because Tomoyo is selfless when it comes to her. Sakura even tease Tomoyo on why her relationship with Eriol didn't work out. Even while knowing how genuine Eriol's feelings are for her, Tomoyo at the back of her mind was just saying "I can't give my whole self to Eriol. My heart only belongs to you Sakura-chan".

Tomoyo has been aching to tell Sakura her feelings since Syaoran left. But knowing that Sakura and Syaoran had a quarrel before he went to Hong Kong, she couldn't do it. It would be taking advantage of her situation and she doubts that Sakura would consider her feelings. _Aching huh?_ Yes, for the Daidouji princess, it does ache not to tell your love how she really feels.

It's already 3am and Tomoyo still can't sleep she's been fantasizing on how they would be so good together. Having a friendship unfazed by hardships, how much more if they were inlove? Tomoyo only wanted her Sakura to be happy and if Syaoran is the guy for her she will still be there loving her in every way possible. _But for how much longer? Did she have a right to still be this close to her? To them? _"_I don't have any ill intensions. I just want to be close to her"_

Tomoyo didn't realize that she fell asleep and woke up to find out her angel is no longer beside her she shot right out of bed and fixed herself up. Without changing from her sleepwear she went to the kitchen and found Sakura making pancakes for them. Sakura's dad has left for an excursion and Touya has already moved out and is renting an apartment of his own.

"Ohayou Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura placing plates on the table "Ohayou Sakura-chan, you're up early?" Tomoyo teased. "I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so cute while sleeping!" Sakura giggles. Tomoyo blushed with what her best friend just said, but was able to hold back and keep her cool. "You're just kidding me Sakura, stop it" chuckled Tomoyo while sitting down. "Itadakimasu" both of them prayed, to start breakfast

"Ne Sakura-chan, how are you doing? You seemed quiet last night" asked Tomoyo while drinking her tea.. Sakura paused for a second before chewing on her food "I'm alright, I'm just disappointed at Syaoran, he never bothered to call me. It's been a week already, considering what he did, he should at least double his effort to contact and make it up to me" said Sakura sounding annoyed. "What can i do to make you feel better Sakura-chan? Do you want to go out today? My treat" suggested Tomoyo.. She wanted Sakura to have fun and not think of her "rival" even for just a day, and have fun.

"Yeah, i think i need to lighten up and put my mind off Syaoran for a while, I'm driving myself crazy" sighed Sakura.

"Then that's settled we'll go to the theme park today! Hohohoho" said Tomoyo "Hoe? The one on top of the hill where Eriol-kun's house was?" Sakura asked. They haven't been to the theme park for a while and there, she sensed, was where she is supposed to go today. "That's the one!" said Tomoyo in excitement.

"HHOOEE!" "HOHOHOHO" Tomoyo and Sakura riding the roller coaster were screaming to the top of their voices. Tomoyo wanted to ride the roller coaster, first, to start to shed away Syaoran from Sakura's mind for the day. And second, see Sakura laugh and smile being in her presence. Tomoyo thought that she had always been so possessive of the cherry blossom and find it hard to even see her in the presence of another person, especially her rival to Sakura'sheart. It may be a grudge but knowing that he makes Sakura happy, she just accepted it. Her love's happiness comes 1st. She thought that she can just settle for 2nd best but, time can change people. And having given her trust to Syaoran on making Sakura happy, then finding out that he hurt her, would make her think twice about supporting them.

Tomoyo had the day all figured out, the theme park was just the first part, she would also take Sakura for a walk to relax a bit then shopping or dinner, Tomoyo's happiness has always been making Sakura happy, she was content with that, she thought, but a part of her now wanted more than that.

"That was great Tomoyo-chan! I'm glad I listened to you and went out"

"Sakura-chan you hungry?"Tomoyo asked then suddenly froze.

"Hmm. . Kind of..." Sakura noticed how her companion's expression changed. Tomoyo stopped smiling for a second, but her face was different. It's like she saw a ghost. "Are you ok?" Sakura said to Tomoyo she was looking pale and seemed to be looking at something behind Sakura. Having noticed this she looked behind her and saw a familiar face. .

* * *

**_That's it the revised 1_****_st_****_ chapter of TMP. I hope I was able to improve it and bring justice to the omitted and added details/content of this chapter. Thank you so much!_**

**_Tell me what you think guys. . Review or PM me._**


End file.
